Lucky Shirt
by nikita34
Summary: After a patient is saved, Chase and Cameron decide to have another rendevous in the locker room, and someone unexpected is there. smut...PS Summaries aren't my thing.


They finished the surgery on their latest patient and Chase motioned for Cameron to follow him into the locker room for a shower afterwards.

After a long week, it seemed appropriate and most people already went home.

They needed something relaxing and amusing to relieve stress.

Leaning against the wall, Chase walked into the shower as Cameron scanned the locker room, making sure no one was in sight.

Around the corner she saw him. House was standing in front of his locker, pulling a band t-shirt over his head.

Admiring it all, the collar around his neck, the way it fell down his sides, tucked into the front of his jeans, hands briefly smoothing the front, Cameron licked her lips at the sight.

'Lucky shirt,' she thought.

The intense throb of her arousal was the source of the soft moan that escaped her lips as she eyed the muscle definition of his shoulders, back, and triceps that shown through his shirt with each movement he made.

Hand sliding to the button of her pants, slowly pulling down the zipper, she slipped a finger inside her panties, pressing her clit, in hopes to ease the tension that was rapidly building in her core.

It was risky but most certainly worth it. Seeing him standing in front of her made it almost feel like the real thing.

Her breathing turned to hushed panting when he released a grunt while taking a seat on the bench and leaning to tie his shoe.

What she'd give to hear that fucking grunt made because of her.

She rubbed fiercely, knowing there wasn't much time before he left. She had to get off and with House in sight, it wouldn't be long.

Head tilting back, she slid two fingers inside her cunt, slipping in and out, thumb replacing the work from before. Almost there and then the mistake.

A loud moan escaped, her eyes snapping open to see narrow cerulean blue staring back curiously.

'Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck,' she thought. Not knowing whether to cry, ignore and continue, or be confident and invite him to finish her off, she quickly pulled her hand away, turning to leave.

"Cameron." There it was. No snide remarks, please, because she wouldn't be able to handle it.

His hand was suddenly on her waist.

She didn't even hear him come to her and jumped slightly at his touch.

It didn't matter anyway.

Leaning against him, she took hold of his wrist, guiding it under the front her panties, grinding slowly against his growing erection as encouragement to make her cum.

The growl in his throat along with the slip of his finger inside her caused a gentle whimper to fall as she rocked her hips into his hand, silently begging him to move faster.

A wave of pleasure swam through her when his stubble scratched her neck and his command rang in her ears.  
'Cum'

The tight grasp around her waist kept her from falling as she tried to recover and regain control of her breathing.

"Ready," he whispered, placing a soft kiss behind her ear.

Nodding, he spun her around, tugging the side of her pants as a silent command to take them off.

She did.

Reaching to cup her breasts as she squeezed the bulge in the front of his jeans, they both heard Chase's voice calling Cameron questionably.

The reminder of Cameron fucking Chase was all House needed and he sat on the bench, yanking Cameron by the arm to straddle his lap while unbuckling his belt, pulling himself free through his boxers.

Seizing the back of her neck, he smashed his lips against hers, tongue shoving inside to taste and battle her own.

Hands at the side of her face, forcing eye contact as one quick thrust shoved him in deep, both gasping at the sensation of what they only fantasized.

"Chase is going to be jealous when he finds out I'm better," he panted while he firmly held Cameron in place to keep her from moving.

He wasn't going to give her an excuse for not responding. He needed to hear her say it.

"He'll know after this," and glared when he didn't release his grasp.

Smirking at her frustration, he loosened his grip, allowing her to bounce on his shaft with haste then Chase's voice echoed throughout the room again.

House snapped at the sound of his voice, fingers digging into her hips, forcing her down hard against his thrusts.

The act was romantic and barbaric.

Romantic in a sense that this was House trying to express some sort of control and maybe even love for her.

Barbaric since every possessive drive was as if he was posting this imaginary sign in front of her cunt saying,

'Property of Greg House. Don't fucking touch'

Reaching for the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head to reveal bare skin, her hands skated across his chest, through his hair and around his neck to pull him tightly against her.

Scraping his teeth along her collarbone, licking a trail across her throat, she slipped her hand between their bodies to rub her clit and he growled his approval as he watched. His thumb moved to the top of her finger, applying more pressure as he felt the muscles clenching along his cock.

As much as they wanted to, neither could hold on any longer.

Every slam he would grunt and she would gasp, moaning his name over and over, until her second orgasm poured.

Another long, deep stroke, his given name whispered by her, and his hot cum spilled inside her as he muffled the groan of her name in to the side of her neck.

Once their breathing was under control, Chase called Cameron's name one last time, ruining the moment.

Cameron rose from his lap, grabbing her pants as House buttoned his own.

"He can't have you," he said suddenly.

Looking at him, she saw the vulnerable sadness in his eyes that she never imagined to see.

Smiling, she gave him his cane and held his hand as they left the locker room, leaving Chase to figure this one out himself.


End file.
